


Told You So

by TheDumbBrunette00



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Acrobatics, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: Dick's attempt to teach the Reader a new skill don't go as planned.





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So as you may or may not know I LOVE JASON TODD, and while Jaybird is my baby left in a dumpster on prom night, Dick Grayson is the free puppy dog in a box outside a gas station, it's great. Anyway, this story just wouldn't work with Jason so I decided to try writing Dick so please leave me your thoughts down below!

“Come on babe, it’s easy,” your boyfriend, Dick Grayson, encouraged, “I’ve been doing it since I was, like, five.”   
You let out an amused huff of air and rolled your eyes, “all the more reason for me to quit,” you said, “if you’ve been doing them since you were five and I haven’t even done one successfully in my twenty-three years of life I’m already screwed.”   
“You said you wanted to learn how to do one,” he pointed out, “I’m only trying to make your dreams come true!”   
Damn, he’s right, you thought.   
This predicament you found yourself in now was all your fault after expressing to your acrobat, crime-fighter boyfriend that you’d wished you were able to do a cartwheel, he’d jumped at the chance to teach you, so now here you were, the furniture in the living room pushed into corners and up against walls and out of the way, a thick blanket wrapped around the television to prevent the screen from cracking if you kicked it, and your hair pulled into a ponytail and you’d yet to even attempt a cartwheel.   
Dick sighed, “how about we start off with getting you used to the movements?” he asked.   
“Dick, I’m gonna hurt myself…” you groaned.   
“No you won’t, I’ll be holding onto you the whole time, just try, for me, please?” he begged.   
“Alright, alright, fine,” you gave in and you swore his pupils grew to about triple to size they normally were.   
“Perfect!” he said, “now place your hands on the floor, palms completely touching the ground.”   
You did as instructed, looking like the beginning stages of a twister game.   
“Alright, now I’m gonna help you kick your legs over,” he said.   
“Uhhh, Dick…” you started, unsure whether or not you’d be able to use what little upper body strength you possessed to hold yourself up.   
But, it was too late, before your protest even left your mouth, he was dragging your leg up and over your head and, like you’d thought, your arms almost instantly gave out underneath you, one of your wrists bending at a particularly awkward and unnatural angle before you felt a snap and collapsed on top of it.   
You let out a little cry of pain a you fell and Dick was by your side in an instant.   
“Oh my god, (Y/n) are you alright?” he asked.   
“Yeah,” you groaned picking yourself up with your good arm before you began cradling your broken wrist with your good hand, “but I think you broke my wrist.”   
“Oh shit, (Y/n), I am so sorry,” he said sounding genuine.   
“I told you I’d hurt myself!” you said.   
“I know, I know, but let’s get you to the ER and then you can give me the whole ‘I told you so…’ speech, alright?”   
You gave him a small smile as the sharp pain gave way to a dull throbbing, “probably a good idea,” you said and made to get up, but before you could move, he’d swept his arm beneath your knees and had his other arm wrapped around your upper torso and he was lifting you up off the ground bridal style.   
“Dick, it’s my wrist, not my legs,” you protested, “I can walk fine.”   
“Not gonna risk it, klutz,” he said teasingly as he grabbed the car keys off the counter and walked out the door to the elevator of your apartment building, down to the garage and to the car the two of you drove.   
Then it was off to the hospital.


End file.
